The present invention relates generally to the construction of chairs and, more particularly, to improvements in the construction of leg members to permit an interlocking of the leg members of adjoining chairs to form a row of chairs.
Previous attempts at providing a chair construction to permit a ganging of individual chairs to form a row of chairs have been awkward to use in the assembly and disassembly of rows of chairs. For example, pin and slot structures as found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,218, require a precise lifting and manipulation of the chair to engage the pin with the slotted hole for receipt thereof. Other devices such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,271 connect only small portions of adjoining leg members and do not provide a solid connection therebetween. Furthermore, ganging structures of this type protrude outwardly from the leg members and can be cumbersome when utilizing the chair as a discrete unit. Other devices, such as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,341,419 and 3,784,251, require substantial movement of the individual chairs to effect an intermeshing thereof when forming a row of chairs and, furthermore, do not lend themselves for construction from wooden materials.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a chair construction that would permit the individual chairs to be made from wood and be easily connected to form a row of chairs solidly joined together without cumbersome ganging structure.